When streaming video capture and playback video sample clocks are not synchronized, playback buffers are often slowly starved or flooded with video data. This can cause the video playback to break up.
One current approach is to wait until the playback buffer has become empty or overflowed. Once this has happened, the playback is stopped and restarted at the optimal buffer level. This results in video breaking up. The Motion Picture Experts Group (MPEG) utilizes systems that encode clocking information in the stream to synchronize capture and playback clocks. However, delays may still result in erratic playback.
Thus, a heretofore-unaddressed need exists for a solution that addresses the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.